A group of 41 outstanding investigators from three departments (Biochemistry, Biological Sciences and Molecular Microbiology and Immunology) and one interdisciplinary graduate program (Genetics Area Program) at the University of Missouri propose to continue developing an interdisciplinary program in molecular and cellular biology. The training program is centered in the Life Sciences Center, a new institute on campus that provides a framework for interdisciplinary research and training on the MU campus. The current training program is supported by six NIGMS-funded traineeships and one traineeship funded by the Office of Dietary Supplements. An increase in the number of NIGMS-supported positions to eight is requested in the current proposal. In this program, training will consist of six integrated elements, including (1) formal courses in genetics, molecular, cellular and developmental biology and professional ethics, (2) rotation projects in different laboratories prior to selection of a mentor, (3) thesis research in the laboratory of a selected mentor (4) student seminars and poster sessions designed for peer-to-peer interactions, (5) publication of research findings in peer-reviewed journals, and (6) annual presentations at national and international meetings. This training program is administered by the Life Sciences Fellowship Program at the University of Missouri, which sponsors interdisciplinary graduate research fellowships, a campus-wide research event termed Life Sciences Week, and coordinates graduate student recruitment, including the recruitment and retention of minority students. The trainees selected for support on the training grant are nominated by the training grant faculty and selected by an executive committee on the basis of their undergraduate training, graduate coursework and progress in their research program. The current training grant has had a major impact on both interdisciplinary graduate research and training on the MU campus and has been the impetus for increased investment by the campus in the Life Sciences Fellowship program. We believe that a relatively modest investment by NIGMS will continue to pay large dividends in graduate research and training on the MU campus.